Amor Prohibido Extra
by Aldana Sakura
Summary: [One Shot] "[...] había poca distancia entre los dos, Mikan se sonrojo al estar a pocos centímetros del rostro de su hermano, ella comenzaba a sospechar que lo que sentía por él era algo más que un sentimiento fraternal, trato de incorporarse cuando se percato de que su hermano solo la observaba sin ninguna emoción… pero Natsume la detuvo…" Espero que lo disfruten. [Terminado]


**Hola! después de mucho tiempo traigo el capitulo extra XD lamento la tardanza y quiero dar las gracias a todas las que siguieron mi historia *-* Espero que les guste… trate de no ser tan cursi ¬¬ **

**Nota: Incesto, si te incomoda este tema por favor no lo leas **

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece**

**Amor prohibido**

**Capitulo Extra **

Una tarde de otoño un par de niños se encontraban cerca del televisor, el niño de cabello negro y ojos color carmesí de 10 años de edad se encontraba comiendo una barra de chocolate mientras su hermana pequeña de 8 años se recargaba en su hombro.

El niño de nombre Natsume solo se dedicaba a comer su golosina, sin embargo su hermana castaña si prestaba atención al programa que se estaba transmitiendo, su madre se había retirado de la sala para contestar una llamada telefónica…

La castaña sonrió mientras daba un pequeño gritito cuando la protagonista por fin había sido besada por el galán de la película, a su corta edad, Mikan se interesaba por esas cosas… el primer amor, el príncipe azul… su madre todas las noches le leía cuentos sobre princesas que eran salvadas por el amor de su vida… los príncipes azules, la niña solo se preguntaba ¿Cuándo sería el día en que se apareciera el suyo?

Se sonrojo cuando volteo hacia la persona que se encontraba a su lado… para ella su hermano mayor era su príncipe azul, siempre la protegía y la cuidaba, aunque por una extraña razón su hermano no dejaba que los demás niños se acercaran a ella pero a la castaña no le importaba tanto ya que la compañía de él era suficiente…

- Esto me da nauseas – comento Natsume con indiferencia provocando una sonrisa en Mikan – Mejor veamos Naruto – el pelinegro tomo el control del televisor pero la niña lo detuvo…

- ¡No! Yo quiero ver la película… - grito la castaña mientras trataba de arrebatarle el control a su hermano mayor

- Mira Lunares, ya vimos por mucho tiempo esto… yo quiero ver algo – amenazo Natsume mientras empujaba a su hermana pero esta no soltaba el control

Mikan se sonrojo al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto el niño hace unos años… - Mamá dijo que no me llamaras así – reclamo la castaña mientras hacia un puchero, este momento fue aprovechado por el pelinegro quien jalo el control al igual que a la niña la cual cayó encima de él… había poca distancia entre los dos, Mikan se sonrojo al estar a pocos centímetros del rostro de su hermano, ella comenzaba a sospechar que lo que sentía por él era algo más que un sentimiento fraternal, trato de incorporarse cuando se percato de que su hermano solo la observaba sin ninguna emoción… pero Natsume la detuvo…

Sentía como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando el pelinegro junto sus labios a los de ella… Cuando por fin Natsume la separo de él y antes de que regresara su madre, empujo con brusquedad a la castaña a un lado, él rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de la sala pero antes lanzo el control a lado de la niña que se encontraba sentada en el suelo completamente roja, sin decirle nada subió a su cuarto…

- Hermano… - susurro la castaña mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus labios. Su madre entro a la sala y se percato de la ausencia del niño

- ¿A dónde fue tu hermano? – pregunto la mujer castaña mientras se sentaba en el sofá - ¿Sucedió algo Mikan? – se preocupo al ver que su hija no contestaba…

- Nada… - susurro la niña mientras se sentaba a lado de su madre, quien no le dio más vueltas al asunto y siguió viendo la televisión. La niña en cambio aun recordaba el beso y se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hacia Natsume… hacia su propio hermano.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pasaron los años y ese simple beso se había repetido varias veces entre ambos, pero era Natsume quien besaba a la castaña, a la cual sorprendía pero con el paso del tiempo ella se fue acostumbrando a la cercanía de su hermano… hasta el punto de enamorarse de él. Ya fuera en la escuela o en casa, cuando se encontraban solos, Natsume se acercaba a Mikan… solo con una intención…

- Buenos días – dijo un niño pelinegro de ojos azules a una niña castaña

- Hola Keichi – contesto la castaña con una sonrisa, era su primer día como estudiante de secundaria y por suerte su amigo pelinegro asistiría con ella no solo a la misma escuela, también al mismo salón

- Veo que hoy no está tu guarura – dijo el chico viendo a todos lados provocando que la castaña riera

- Fue con sus amigos – contesto la castaña encogiendo los hombros – dijo que tenía algo que hacer – siguió caminando entre los estudiantes para poder ir a su salón

- Ya veo… - comento el chico de ojos azules - ¿Por qué tu hermano me odiara tanto? – pregunto mientras seguía a la castaña

Mikan se tenso, ella sospechaba la razón… Natsume era muy posesivo como para compartirla, bueno eso es lo que le daba a entender su hermano cada vez que le gritaba que se alejara de Keichi, la relación que tenia con el chico de mirada carmesí era demasiado complicada para la castaña… no parecían hermanos. – Deben ser celos de hermano – contesto no muy segura

Keichi suspiro, eso era todo menos celos de hermano, muchas veces Natsume fue en persona a amenazarlo para que se alejara de la castaña, pero él jamás accedió… tenía que admitir que cuando el hermano de Mikan aun iba en la misma escuela con ellos y lo amenazaba le causaba mucho miedo ¡El chico era dos años mayor que él! Pero aun así tuvo el valor de seguir siendo el amigo de la castaña, era el único amigo que tenia la chica… Tenía que reconocer que extrañaría los dos años que estuvieron lejos de Hyuga

- Debe ser… - dijo con seriedad, pero al ver la sonrisa que la castaña le regalaba se sonrojo, si, el chico estaba enamorado de Mikan, pero jamás podría estar con ella…

La castaña seguía platicando amenamente con el chico, sin embargo no se percato de que una mirada carmesí a lo lejos la seguía. - ¿Así que ella es la pequeña hermana de Natsume? – pregunto un chico que se encontraba cerca del pelinegro

- Si… y no me gusta que se acerquen a ella – amenazo el pelinegro quien se dirigía a los salones de tercer grado

- No podrás cuidarla por mucho tiempo… - dijo Tsubasa - Además aquel enano pelinegro se ve que es muy amigo de tu hermanita… - rápidamente el chico se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver la mirada asesina de Natsume, él y todos en la escuela lo sabían… Natsume Hyuga era un chico bastante peligroso – Esta bien no te enojes – comenzó a sonreír con nerviosismo

Natsume se alejo de su amigo… y entro a su salón, estaba más preocupado en otras cosas, la castaña había cambiado mucho con él, se alejaba de él y pocas veces se dejaba besar… todo tendría que ser culpa del tal Keichi, ese estúpido enano se las pagaría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Bueno creo que hemos sobrevivido el primer día – dijo la castaña con cansancio mientras se estiraba en su pupitre

- Bueno… esto es la secundaria, además tienes ventaja porque tu hermano te puede ayudar… pero ¿yo? soy el mayor de mis hermanos – dijo con resignación el pelinegro de ojos azules mientras recogía su mochila - ¿Nos vamos? – señalo la puerta, la castaña asintió con una sonrisa, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Keichi, era su gran amigo además de que siempre la hacia reír.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida ambos platicaban y reían, Mikan jugando lo golpeaba en el hombro, pero de repente un brazo la aparto de Keichi…

- Hermano – dijo la castaña con sorpresa

- Te he estado buscando… vamos a casa – ordeno Natsume mientras dirigía su mirada al pelinegro que acompañaba a Mikan

- Pero… Keichi... siempre vamos juntos a casa – contesto la castaña tratando de zafarse, pero el chico de mirada carmesí no se lo permitió

- No te preocupes Mikan… nos vemos mañana – se despidió Keichi mientras le sonreía a la castaña quien levanto y agito la mano en el aire en señal de despedida mientras lo veía partir. Cuando el pelinegro se perdió de vista Natsume comenzó a andar dejando a la castaña atrás…

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la escuela Mikan llamo al pelinegro – Hermano… - pero no tuvo respuesta, al contrario Natsume acelero el paso – Te estoy hablando… Fuiste muy grosero con Keichi no debiste… - pero la castaña se cayó cuando el pelinegro la empujo hacia un callejón

- Nadie me dice que debo hacer Lunares – dijo Natsume mientras la acorralaba contra la pared, la castaña trato de apartarlo – Además… sabes muy bien que no lo soporto – lentamente se fue acercando a ella…

- Hermano… vamos a casa – pidió la castaña mientras se sonrojaba

- Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre… - tras decir esto el pelinegro unió sus labios y apoyo sus manos en los brazos de la castaña… Mikan pensó que ese sería uno de sus tantos besos… pero no fue así, ya que Natsume subió su mano hasta su mejilla y acariciándola llego hasta su mentón, apoyando su pulgar en el, logro abrir la boca de la castaña.

Mikan gimió al sentir como la lengua del pelinegro entraba en su boca y comenzaba a recorrerla… apoyo ambas manos en su pecho ya que sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y temía caer en cualquier momento… mientras tanto Natsume comenzó a acariciar con ternura su cuello con el fin de calmar a la castaña

La falta de aire provoco que ambos se separaran y Natsume rápidamente dio la vuela – Vamos a casa – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, la castaña sonrió… era la primera vez que la besaba así y no podía evitar sentirse feliz… amaba a su hermano aun sabiendo que eso estaba prohibido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pasaron los días y los besos entre ambos eran cada vez mas duraderos… la castaña había comprobado que a Natsume le gustaba que enredara sus finos dedos en su cabello color azabache mientras la besaba… y ella disfrutaba tenerlo tan cerca… sentir como sus brazos rodeaban su pequeña cintura

- Vamos a clases – dijo Natsume una vez que la soltaba y se acomodaba un poco su uniforme, la castaña asintió con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba.

Ambos caminaron hacia la escuela hasta que se toparon con un alegre Tsubasa – Hola ¿Cómo has estado pequeña Mikan? – la castaña sonrió e iba a contestar el saludo pero fue interrumpida…

- Esta bien, vamos Tsubasa – contesto el pelinegro mientras empuja a su amigo lejos de su hermana – nos vemos en la salida – se despidió el pelinegro de la pequeña castaña quien sonrió al despedir a Natsume.

Después de unos minutos y la castaña escucho - Buenos días – saludo Keichi mientras se acercaba corriendo a la castaña, ella sonrió y lo saludo.

Pasaron las horas hasta el momento del receso… - ¿Traes almuerzo? – Pregunto Keichi a la castaña quien asintió… - mmm pues que te parece si salimos a comer a otro lado… no sé, al patio o en un jardín… no me gusta estar encerrado aquí. – ofreció el pelinegro

La castaña acepto la propuesta además no era nada sano para ella permanecer todo el día en el salón, no después de todas las clases tediosas que tenia… era necesario salir o se volvería loca.

Ambos caminaban hacia uno de los jardines que se encontraba detrás de los edificios de tercer grado, platicaban sobre los problemas de matemáticas, los cuales eran una tortura para la pequeña Mikan, pero un sonido provoco que ambos pararan en seco…

Mikan se quedo perpleja al ver a los dos chicos que se besaban… - Hermano… - susurro mientras sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos marrones, Natsume al escuchar la voz de su hermana rápidamente se aparto de la chica y dirigía su mirada a la castaña…

Quería llorar, por alguna razón se sentía traicionada… pero eran solamente hermanos, eso no tenia porque afectarla… pero no era así ya que él se había encargado de convertir aquel sentimiento en algo más profundo … pero ella también tenía la culpa ya que siguió su juego

Antes de que Natsume pudiera decir algo, Keichi al ver la primera lagrima que caía por la mejilla de la castaña la tomo de la mano y salió con ella de ahí… corrió entre los pasillos de la escuela mientras escuchaba los sollozos que emitía la castaña… quien se dejo llevar por el chico de ojos azules… y sujetaba con fuerza su mano

Llegaron al salón y se aliviaron al ver que no había nadie ahí… la castaña dejo que sus lagrimas resbalaran libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas, Keichi simplemente aparto la mirada de ella… eran verdaderas sus sospechas… Mikan amaba a su hermano… siempre lo supo, le dolía… por esa razón jamás se acerco a la castaña con otra intención que no fuera el ser amigos, pero le enojaba ver el sufrimiento de la chica que quería… hasta el punto de sentirlo él mismo…

Durante minutos ambos se quedaron de pie… sin hablarse ni mirarse… lo único que les indicaba que no estaban solos, era el agarre de sus manos…

- Mikan… - susurro el chico mientras volteaba y sujetaba la barbilla de la niña para poder ver sus hermosos ojos color miel, que ahora estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas, culpa de Natsume

- Yo… - hipo la niña pero no logro tranquilizarse

- No digas nada – corto Keichi mientras la abrazaba con fuerza… la castaña una vez más se dejo llevar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Que hermanita tan exagerada tienes – comento una chica pelirroja mientras se acomodaba su uniforme

- Cállate – contesto el pelinegro mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cabello con desesperación… lo había arruinado, lo único que intentaba era separarse un poco de la castaña… tratar de hacer a un lado todos esos sentimientos y deseos que tenia hacia ella… para no hacerla sufrir, pero no lo había logrado… solo provocaba que ella sufriera mas

- No te preocupes por tu hermana… al parecer su amigo la está cuidando – dijo la chica abrazando al pelinegro, pero él rápidamente la aparto… ese idiota de Keichi, se estaría aprovechando de la situación… pero no se dejaría, se había dado cuenta de que no podría cambiar los sentimientos que tenia hacia su pequeña hermana… por más que lo intentara, así que no dejaría que le arrebataran a su Mikan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Te llevo a casa – ofreció Keichi a la pequeña castaña

- No te preocupes… estaré bien – contesto Mikan mientras los dos caminaban por el pasillo… aun se sentía un poco débil después de haber llorado tanto… pero tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar a su hermano… Vivian juntos, además eso sería lo mejor ya que si él tenía novia… de ahora en adelante todo sería normal ¿no?

- Mikan… - llamo el chico pelinegro… sabía que era un mal momento para lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no le importo… Cuando la castaña volteo hacia él y sus miradas se encontraron, el chico la rodeo con sus brazos, pero este no era un abrazo como antes… que solo sirvió para consolarla… este era diferente ya que lentamente la separo y trato de unir sus labios pero la castaña lo detuvo…

- No – con las mejillas enrojecidas la castaña se zafo de su agarre y dio tres pasos atrás – Yo… - trato de decir avergonzada, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando contemplo la tristeza en los ojos azules del chico – Lo siento… - susurro con tristeza agachando la mirada…

Keichi solo dio la vuelta y sin decir una sola palabra se alejo de la castaña, quien no trato de detenerlo… La castaña permaneció ahí, parada… tratando de procesar lo que había pasado ¿Keichi trato de besarla…? Eso quería decir que él…

Se recargo en una pared cercana, pero un leve suspiro la saco de sus pensamientos, la chica alzo el rostro para encontrarse con una mirada carmesí y una sonrisa burlona.

- Creo que eso será suficiente para él – comento Natsume, el corazón de la castaña comenzó a acelerarse y desvió la mirada hacia los alrededores percatándose de que ya no había nadie cerca… trato de alejarse de él. Pero el pelinegro la acorralo contra la pared como siempre lo hacía… tenía que admitir que le gustaba que hiciera eso… pero también recordó lo que había pasado hace tan solo unas horas… ya no dejaría que él jugara con ella

- Déjame ir – pidió la castaña con tristeza, eso hizo que el pelinegro se molestara… así que para poder ver su rostro el pelinegro la tomo de la barbilla…

- Eso jamás – comento antes de unir sus labios… rápidamente el beso se profundizo, pero como siempre la falta de aire provoco que ambos se separaran, Natsume pudo apreciar a la chica castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados ligeramente separados ya que trataba de recuperar el aire

Sonrió… él era el único que podía tocarla, besarla… nadie más tenía ese derecho… La castaña lo aparto y salió corriendo por el pasillo… pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente escucho que su hermano gritaba - ¡Recuerda que eres solo mía! – pero aun así la castaña no se detuvo… sabía lo que sentía ella… pero estaba mal ¿no? eso no podía pasar entre hermanos… entonces ¿Por qué Natsume insistía en eso?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los años pasaron… Keichi se había alejado de ella… ya no eran tan amigos como antes desde aquel día y Natsume procuraba no ser visto por Mikan, cada vez que se divertía con alguien… pero aun así la castaña siempre escuchaba los miles de rumores acerca de su hermano… dolía, pero se había dado cuenta de que esa era la única forma en la que podía estar cerca del pelinegro, así que lo acepto.

¿Qué más podía hacer…? Natsume asistía a una escuela diferente a ella… aunque pronto se volverían a encontrar ya que la castaña cursaba su ultimo año de secundaria… estaban lejos la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¿Qué hare? – susurro la castaña apoyando su rostro en sus manos… cada día esa situación era más complicada

- Hola – la castaña rápidamente busco con la mirada aquella voz tan familiar… que tanto había extrañado… Keichi sonrió como siempre lo hacía - ¿Puedo sentarme? – señalo la silla de enfrente

La castaña asintió aturdida, aun no podía creer que él volviera hablarle… con nerviosismo tomo la cuchara de su pastel, llevaba minutos ahí tratando de terminarlo, pero se había perdido en sus pensamientos… se pregunto cómo es que no la habían corrido de la cafetería

- Sigue siendo tu favorito… - comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa, la castaña respondió de la misma manera, le agradaba estar cerca de él nuevamente - Aunque no entiendo cómo te puede gustar tanto el chocolate – bufo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla

Mikan permaneció callada… no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, se sentía incomoda, imágenes de aquel día invadieron su mente (aunque ya habían pasado casi dos años) y se sonrojo cuando su mirada se topo con la del chico – Keichi yo… - pero la detuvo alzando su mano

- Se lo que dirás… y no lo hagas por favor… - pidió con seriedad pero después sonrió – He tardado como dos años en comprender… y dentro de pocos días saldremos de la secundaria y no te volveré a ver ya que mi familia se mudara… por eso quiero que nos despidamos siendo amigos – a la castaña se le oprimió el corazón… Keichi se iría y la dejaría… estaba a punto de llorar pero él tomo una de sus manos – No llores que será más triste –

La castaña con toda su fuerza de voluntad reprimió las lágrimas y sonrió… como siempre lo hacía – Espero que nos volvamos a ver… - comento

- Espera, aun no me voy – dijo fingiendo indignación el pelinegro, para después sonreír, Mikan se sonrojo… hacía tiempo que no lo veía sonreír así – Ahora como nuevos amigos… creo que te acompañare con un pastel de fresa – sus ojos brillaron cuando llamo a la mesera… esos serian sus últimos días juntos y como ya había desperdiciado dos años, haría que esos días fueran los mejores de su vida…

Minutos después ambos abandonaron el lugar… cada uno había devorado dos rebanadas de pastel… cuando por fin llegaron al cruce donde tenían que separarse la castaña se giro para quedar frente a él

- Bueno nos vemos mañana… - la castaña sonrió y siguió su camino pero antes escucho…

- Hasta mañana… por cierto Mikan… - la chica volvió a girarse – aunque siempre seamos amigos, recuerda que te amo… - dio la vuelta y se marcho… ella permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar con las mejillas sonrojadas… ¡¿Acababan de confesarse a ella?! Se llevo ambas manos a las mejillas y se golpeo levemente para tratar de salir del trance en el que estaba… y siguió su camino, como le gustaban esas dos palabras "te amo" solo que le gustaría haberlas escuchado de la boca de Natsume… su hermano, quien en ese momento la observaba desde lejos y estaba más furioso que nunca.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se sentó en la sala mientras veía una película… sus padres no estaban en casa al igual que su hermano… era de noche y estaba con su pijama sentada frente al televisor… de la nada recordó aquel día cuando su hermano le había robado su primer beso, se sonrojo y se aferro aun mas a la manta que llevaba encima ya que la noche era fría

Sus padres dijeron que regresarían hasta media noche… tenían una fiesta con la familia Hayama y su hermano no se había aparecido en todo el día, solo le había enviado un mensaje a su madre de que llegaría por la tarde… y a la castaña no le gustaba dormir en una casa tan grande… sola, así que decidió esperar por lo menos a que llegara Natsume…

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la alerto… Natsume estaba en casa, suspiro con alivio pero después de unos momentos el pelinegro no se aparecía por la sala, decidió ir tras él - ¿Hermano…? – Dijo la castaña asomando la cabeza y en la oscuridad pudo localizar la figura del pelinegro – Natsume – llamo la castaña acercándose

Natsume a pesar del tambaleo de su cuerpo volteo para encontrarse con su pequeña hermana con su pijama y una manta… se alarmo, sabía que estaban solos ya que su madre le había llamado por teléfono, pero no se imagino que la castaña estuviera esperándolo - ¿Qué haces despierta Lunares? – trato de ocultar el mareo que sintió, pero fue en vano ya que la castaña frunció el ceño… se había dado cuenta de que había tomado

- Estas borracho – se quejo la castaña

- No es verdad… solo estoy mareado… además a ti que te importa lo que haga, ya estoy mayorcito ¿No crees? – contesto el pelinegro, camino hacia la sala apartando a la castaña de su camino… era peligroso estar cerca de ella… además el verla con esa pijama tan pequeña no servía para calmarlo… ¿Cómo se le ocurría ponerse una pijama que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes y un short corto con este frio?

La castaña lo siguió, estaba enojada además de decepcionada – Sabes porque lo hago – susurro con tristeza, provocando que el pelinegro se preocupara por ella, se giro y fue acercándose lentamente a ella… pero antes de que pudiera consolarla, la imagen de ella tan cerca de aquel chico llego a su mente provocando que su enfado volviera… por esa razón se había ido a tomar con sus amigos

- Déjate de juegos Mikan – casi escupió las palabras… la castaña volteo hacia él sorprendida… Natsume jamás le hablaba de esa manera – No te hagas la que no sabe… si de verdad te preocuparas por mí, no seguirías viendo al tipo ese – la castaña abrió demasiado los ojos por la sorpresa… Natsume los había visto.

- No es lo que tú crees – se apresuro a decir la castaña

Ambos estaban frente a frente, no había demasiada distancia entre los dos… así que la castaña vio perfectamente como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño – No sé porque me molesto por esto… no tiene importancia – dijo con seriedad el pelinegro, para después darse la vuelta… tenía que salir de ahí, pero fue detenido por el brazo… la chica no ejercía mucha fuerza, así que volteo hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle o insultarla, Mikan lo beso.

Era la primera vez que tenia tal determinación la chica de ojos color ámbar… jamás creyó que con un simple beso podía perder su autocontrol, rápidamente rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo aun mas a él… su calor traspaso su propia ropa… se olvido de la helada noche que los rodeaba e incluso del lazo que los unía…

La separo lentamente, la chica tenia las mejillas y los labios sonrojados… se veía tan hermosa para él, pero no podía… era su hermana, pero la amaba, por eso la celaba y no dejaba que ningún otro chico se acercara a ella y Keichi no era la acepción… además de que siempre creyó que ese tipo seria él único capaz de alejar a Mikan de su lado

- Mikan no… - la sostuvo de los hombros – Esto tiene que acabar… - le dolía decirle eso… pero podrían llegar más lejos, eso solo acabaría lastimándola

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas… tenia la leve sospecha a lo que se refería su hermano, incluso algunas veces la castaña lo había pensado

- Llegar más lejos… yo… - pero no le podía decir a su hermana que la deseaba como mujer o ¿si?... sabía que si pasaba algo entre ellos, algo más que unos besos... no se podría alejar de ella y no podría verla como una hermana… a quien engañaba, ya no la veía de tal manera

Se acerco a ella y extendió su mano para acariciar su mejilla, la chica suspiro y apoyo su rostro en la cálida mano del pelinegro. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos para poder acercarla y besarla en los labios… esos mismos labios que solo él ha tocado… la atrajo nuevamente y ella deslizo sus brazos por la cintura masculina, se perdieron en el beso, se perdieron en su propio deseo…

Sabían que se arrepentirían después, sabían que se lo reprocharían y no podrían ver a sus padres a los ojos… ¿Pero acaso no lo hacían ya? ambos se recriminaban cuando soñaban con el otro, cuando añoraban al otro… cuando deseaban al otro por las noches… en su mente declaraban su gran amor al otro… pero lo que no sabían era que ambos sentían lo mismo o mejor trataban de no pensar en eso para que la culpa fuera menos pesada. Tal vez lo ignoraban a propósito… para que la carga de conciencia fuera menor.

Pateo la manta de la castaña que ya se encontraba en el suelo… recorrió sus manos por los brazos, la espalda, la cintura y las dejo en la espalda baja de la castaña donde cerró sus manos para apretar aquella parte del cuerpo de la chica con la que tanto había soñado… ella ahogo un suspiro en sus labios. Emoción, fue lo que sintió cuando sintió a la chica estremecerse en sus brazos, por falta de aire, ambos se alejaron, pero solo un poco para que Natsume pudiera pasar de su trasero a su busto… primero por encima de la delicada tela de la pijama y después introdujo ambas manos…

Acaricio y apretó… cada uno de sus pechos, una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar cuando vio el rostro de la castaña… quien susurraba y gemía su nombre… Tal vez lo que lo emocionaba más era la inocencia Mikan. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios ligeramente abiertos tratando de recuperar el aliento

Atrapo nuevamente sus labios y cuando se separaron no fue para recuperar el aire… retirar la camiseta y el sostén de la castaña era su prioridad, ella se sonrojo al verse expuesta a él, pero antes de que pudiera protestar o cubrirse, Natsume bajo su rostro hacia su pecho… no sabía qué hacer… cuando se besan sentía que sus piernas fallaban… que se desmallaría, pero ahora esa sensación era aun mas fuerte… su parte más intima se humedeció y ella solo se sostuvo con fuerza de la cabeza del chico, enredando sus finos dedos en su cabello oscuro… no supo en qué momento ella misma lo atraía a si misma… siempre supo que los labios de su hermano eran suaves…

Para ambos esto era nuevo… jamás había pasado de los besos… solo se dejaban guiar por sus propios deseos, solo querían sentir al otro… volverse uno. Fue subiendo de su pecho a su cuello… donde se entretuvo mientras Mikan le ayudaba a deshacerse de la molesta camisa del pelinegro… Cuando por fin decidió regresar a sus labios, sus miradas se encontraron. No hubo palabras bonitas, solo miradas rápidas que creían que transmitían lo que sentía uno por el otro… pero no era así.

Rompió el contacto de sus ojos color miel cuando atrapo su labios una vez mas y con cuidado deslizo el diminuto short por las suaves piernas de su hermana… - Natsume… - gimió la chica cuando el pelinegro la acaricio por encima de la delicada ropa interior… estaba lista para él… pero para sentirse seguro, deslizo su mano por dentro de la fina tela… y comenzó a acariciarla… Mikan por la excitación que la invadía comenzó a acariciar las espalda del pelinegro… rasguñando y acariciando… provocando un gruñido por parte del chico…

El chico detuvo sus caricias y separo a Mikan de su cuerpo… la llevo al sofá más cercano y la recostó con delicadeza… Ya era hora… con la mirada de la castaña fija en él, Natsume se quito el pantalón y el bóxer… Ella se sonrojo al ver a su hermano mayor completamente desnudo, después de unos segundos el pelinegro se reunió con la castaña en el sofá, colocándose entre sus piernas le dio una última mirada a la chica que estaba a punto de hacer suya… tal vez, después de eso ya no sería capaz de verla a los ojos… ya nada sería igual entre ellos

No hubo palabras bonitas ni advertencias… él sabía que era virgen, que sería doloroso para ella… pero no dijo nada… ni siquiera una sonrisa de ninguno de los dos… Las lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la castaña cuando el pelinegro entro en ella de un solo golpe… después de aquel malestar todo fue sumamente placentero para ambos… la castaña se aferraba a él mientras sus labios se unían en un profundo beso… cuando llego el final ambos susurraron sus nombres, dando a entender lo secreta que sería su relación… no querían que nadie se enterara de lo que ambos sentían.

Natsume cayó encima de la castaña… no dijeron nada… no se dedicaron ni una mirada…

Ambos sabían que esto se repetiría… y así fue… ella sabía que le pertenecía a él y él que le pertenecía a ella… en secreto se demostraban su amor…. Ni su mejor amigo Keichi se entero… novias para aparentar provocaban un gran dolor a la castaña… pero cuando estaban juntos ella se sentía amada por él o así lo soñaba ella… al igual que él soñaba ser amado por ella.

**Fin…**

**Bien ¿Qué tal? ^^ Si lo sé no es muy descriptivo ¬¬… pero prometo compensar en "Siempre mía" Bueno Gracias por Leer XD y pues comenten… ¬¬ y creo que es todo… solo me queda decir… Natsume Te Amo ^^ jajá Cuídense *-* **


End file.
